Destroyah: Friend or Foe?
by Dragon Blitz 85
Summary: There is an old saying that is among humans "Come together with the ones you believe in." Is there more to Destroyah then there seems to be? Is there a new ally in this war?
1. The Red Devil

Ghidorah, one the most powerful Kaiju within all corners of the galaxy, was sent flying across the room that he was being held in. His blonde, wavy hair was stained with blood. He stayed on the ground not wanting to move. On the other side of the room was a man wearing a blood red kimono with dark yellow lining, his fists were clenched and his sharp teeth were grit in anger. Heavy breaths could be heard as he looked at the blonde hair Kaiju before him with burning, yellow eyes of rage. This one was known throughout the galaxy as the Monster of Terror, Destroyah.

"Get up. Get up!" he yelled "I'm not even close to being done with you!"

Ghidorah coughed up some blood before speaking "Why? So you can humiliate me again?" he said breathing heavily "You have no honor, you are a traitor!" is all he could say before Destroyah punched him in the gut, making him fall to knees.

Destroyah tries to calm himself "Honor? What about it?" he said chuckling a bit "Its a dying thought anyway. And now you're paying for trying to up hold it." he finished in a venomous voice.

Ghidorah coughed up more blood when a female voice suddenly spoke up "Stop it! Leave him alone! Please I'm begging you!"

Destroyah looked over his right shoulder at the one who said that. The voice came from a woman dressed in a light blue kimono with long, light brown hair and bright blue eyes. This was Mothra and, thought she had her hands chained to the wall above her head, she still tried to not show any fear. She was on the verge of tears, yet she still had the couege to speak to Destroyah "Why are you doing this to him?" she asked as a tear finally escaped and slide down her cheek.

The red, wavy haired man glared at her for a moment. He then started to walk over too slowly with that glare still on his face. Mothra was starting to get scared as Destroyah came to a stop in front of her. As he motioned his hand to her, she flinched, shutting her eyes and waiting for something to hit her. But, to her surprise, it didn't come. Instead she felt a gentle, yet cold hand wipe away her tear. She opened her eyes to see Destroyah standing in front of her still wearing that same glare as before. "Why?" he whispered under his breath as the same hand that wiped away Mothra's tear punched the wall just inches away from her.

"I devoted my life to serving his damn lies!" Destroyah yelled as Mothra's eyes widened with fear, she was shaking as he continued "I gave up everything in order to please him! And you…" he paused as he turned back to Ghidorah, who struggled to his feet "You brand me a traitor, for saving my men?!" he roars in pure anger.

Mothra's fear quickly left her as she heard Destroyah say those words. The fear was replaced by surprise and confusion. What was he talking about she thought to herself, she looked at Ghidorah for the answer.

Ghidorah spat some blood at the floor before speaking "You were made an example of! How can you judge me when I was simply following orders!" he said with frustration in his voice "I had no choice!"

Ghidorah's response was another angry fist hitting him in the side of the head. Destroyah was furious, in all the battles that Mothra had seen him in with Godzilla, she had never seen this kind of rage before. This was a more personal hatred, one that made Destroyah's eyes seem to glow even brighter with anger.

"You had a god damn choice that day!" Destroyah roared "You chose to murder! You chose to see their bodies fall to the ground."

Mothra's eyes widen at what he says, the questions raced through her mind as Destroyah continued "But that… was not enough for you. You made me watch. You made me watch as 700 hundred of my…" his voice started to become shaky with sadness. Mothra could only look at him as he went on "My men were slaughtered. How their corpses piled in front of me. How there last image was me standing there. Doing nothing!"

He stopped and took a few steps away from Ghidorah and stood in the center of the room as he looked at his hands "But how could I? A rifle pointed at my head, my jaw broken, and eyes open. Forcefully opened. I couldn't scream to them… I couldn't even reach out…" a single tear fell into his open hand and Mothra couldn't help but shed a few of her own as she listened.

"It was not my decision!" Ghidorah spoke up "You can't blame me for that! You must understand that!"

Mothra watched as Destroyah's face turned from sadness to pure rage "Not. Your. Decision?!" he yelled as grabbed Ghidorah's neck, slightly choking him "You were there when I was summoned! You spoke against me! If its a crime to save innocent soldiers!" he stopped choking the blonde haired Kaiju and let him fall to the floor "Then what you did… was _Treason_!" he finished.

"You disobeyed orders!" Ghidorah yelled back.

"Throwing ships to their deaths is not an 'order' it's murder!" Destroyah roared.

Ghidorah coughed up more blood before speaking "Why toy with me?! Kill me and be done with it!" he yelled.

Destroyah looked at him for a brief moment before answering Ghidorah's question "Kill you? No, I'm not going to kill you, yet." he said as three armed Kaiju in human form walk in the room "You made a big mistake keeping me alive." Destroyah continued "You made a mistake killing my men. But I should thank you as well. For if not for that day, I wouldn't have been able to build my new fleet. I would have never had a reason to live."

Ghidorah finally got back on his feet and looked at the red haired Kaiju before him "Being a Warlord is reason to live?" he asked glaring at him.

Destroyah stared at him before looking at Mothra over his shoulder "At least I don't lie to people and back stab others in the back for Spacegodzilla." he said calmly as looked back at Ghidorah.

Mothra's eyes widen with disbelief, she looked at Ghidorah who at first shook his head trying to reassure her "No Mothra its not true! I don't even know what he's talking about!"

Destroyah simply shook his head "We intercepted communications with you and Spacegodzilla. Battle plans as well as locations of supply depose." he said in a calm.

Mothra's eyes widen with realization, all this time she and the others simply thought that it was just an amazing streak of luck Spacegodzilla had. But now she was looking at the one who sold them out, her face turned from realization to discuss. Ghidorah's eyes were covered by his hair, a long pause went before a voice suddenly echoed throughout the room.

"I can't believe how annoying you were!" Ghidorah's voice said with venom "You and all those other fools were such complete idiots! Did you seriously think it was dumb luck that lord Spacegodzilla found all those supplie depose! Godzilla was so easy to trick it was pathetic!" he yelled pointing at Mothra as he continues "But I think the biggest fool was you Mothra, did you seriously trust me, did you think I actually liked you! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I LO-"

Ghidorah was cut off by a gunshot. The blonde haired Kaiju fell to the floor with a thud as steam rose from the barrel of Destroyah's gun. Blood spread across the floor as the life drained from Ghidorah's body. Destroyah turned back to Mothra who stared at the floor with a blank expression.

"Take her back to her cell." he ordered as the guard in the room nodded, unchained Mothra from the wall and led her down the hall.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Destroyah's fleet reached the Soul System and Destroyah requested Mothra's presents. When she arrived on the bridge of the flag ship, Destroyah was waiting for her. He turned to her and looked at her as if he was thinking of something else. After a few seconds Mothra spoke up.<p>

"So… what you going to do to me?" she asked with some worry.

Destroyah sighed and answered "Your lucky I'm in a merciful mood today."

Mothra blinked in surprise "Wait… you're not going to kill me?" she asks in disbelief.

"Nor am I going to keep you here." he answered bluntly "I don't neither have the time nor the patients to deal with Godzilla." said Destroyah as took a few steps towards Mothra.

He handed Mothra a small computer chip and said "I need you deliver a message anyway. Tell Godzilla 'So long you stay out of my way, then we won't have any problems'."

Mothra looked at the chip before turning back to Destroyah "Is there another reason why you're letting me go?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Destroyah glared back at her "Yeah, its to get out of my sight before I change my damn mind." he answered with annoyance.

Mothra huffed before one of the guards showed her to the door. As she left, she stopped and asked "Just… tell me one thing…" she turned to face him "Who's side are you on in this war?"

Destroyah stared at her for a minute before answering "I'm not your ally or your enemy, but if you really want to win this war…" as he said that he looked out into space as they flew past Saturn "You need to fight along side with the ones you can trust."

Mothra was silent for a moment before asking "Can we trust you?" in a soft tone of voice.

"That all depends on Godzilla at this point, anyway this is far as I'm going into your system without them noticing us, your on your own from here." Destroyah said crossing his arms.

Mothra stood there for a moment before nodding and stepping through the door. As the door closed behind her she said "Thank you."

Destroyah put thought into what she said before smiling "Mothra has left the ship in one of our fighters." a voice said as a small, red ship flew past the bridge. Destroyah chuckled to himself a little bit before speaking to his crew "Alright… drop some probes and warp out."

"Sir!" all the men on deck replied as they got back to work.


	2. The Devil's Past

Godzilla could only hold his head in his hands at what Mothra was telling him. Ghidorah lied to him, he lied to all of them. He rushed his fingers through his long messy black hair. He couldn't believe how arrogant he was, he should have known his brother would send spy's. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, thinking of what to do. In his office was Mothra and few others, who were having a argument that was starting to get on his nerves.

"How do we know for sure?" Rodan said, scratching his spiky, bright red hair "This is Destroyah we're talking about. For all we know he just told you that so that we focus on Spacegodzilla and completely forget about him."

"I agree with Rodan." a female spoke up, it was Biollante. Her long green hair waved through the air as she walked back and forth in frustration "That bastard is going to just start picking us off one by one if we don't do something. Godzilla, please, let me take a fleet of ships to destroy him."

"Negative." a robotic voice said. Biollante turned to look at M.O.G.E.R.A. "The odds of you winning against Destroyah's armada are 0%." he said as his eyes flashed projecting the number in front of her.

"He's right." a man said as he stepped in between them, making sure Biollante wouldn't do anything, "If a creep like Gigan got the better of you, then a psychotic maniac like Destroyah will tear you apart."

Biollante huffed at he told her "Like you're one to talk, Kiryu, you couldn't stand up against him either."

Kiryu may have been built by humans but he still had pride as a Kaiju and Biollante just stepped on a landmine. He grabbed her by her neck and held her in the air.

"Kiryu!" Mothra shouted.

A sword came flying out of nowhere and barely grazed Kiryu's jaw. He looked over at Godzilla, who had the look of annoyance on his face.

"Let it go Kiryu." he growled.

Kiryu swallowed hard and nodded as he gently lowered Biollante to the floor. Godzilla then turned to Biollante "You many be a strong Kaiju, sis, but if it's Destroyah then you might as well forget it." he told her.

Biollante nodded slowly and walked over to a chair to sit in it. Kiryu did the same. Godzilla then turned his attention to Mothra again "What's you opinion on this Mothra?" he asked in softer tone.

Mothra shifted her eyes to the floor and thought back to when she watched Destroyah act the way he did. It was out of character for him, to her, Destroyah was a man who loved violence, who wanted nothing more than to keep fighting until either someone killed him or he found something of interest to him. But now, after seeing the way he was, she wasn't so sure. She turned back to Godzilla and gave him an answer.

"I think we should leave him alone for now and see what he does." she said "There's more to this, that much I can be certain. But as to what it is, no idea."

Godzilla nodded as he listened to his friend explain what she thinks. He groans as he turned his chair around to stare out the window. "Fine." he says bluntly.

"Are you for real G-man?" Rodan asked "The second we turn our backs to him we'll all be full of led."

Godzilla rolled his eyes, even so, that didn't stop Rodan from being right. They at least needed to find a way to keep an eye on Destroyah without him knowing. The question was how? Destroyah was too cautious to let any spy's in his ranks. And if he found them, he would most likely send their heads back in gift wrapping. Still, at least not knowing where his fleets were was making him very on edge. After a while of both putting up the others arguing and thinking to himself, he made a decision. He slammed his fist down on his desk to catch the others attention.

"Do we still have that ship Mothra used?" he asked.

Everyone nods. Godzilla sighs "OK... This is what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>Destroyah's fleet is gathering together at a giant super planet called Oban 3. This planet was the homeworld of the oxygen destroyers. The blood red planet was devastated by war, yet the oxygen destroyers still called it home. The ships gathering there were now in the thousands, ranging from small cruisers to huge battleships of colors red or purple. But out of all the ships in the planets orbit, one ship was bigger than all the others. This was Destroyah's flagship, the Shinden, its black, menacing appearance and red lining can make any enemy get a shiver up their spine.<p>

On the bridge of the Shinden Destroyah stood with his arms crossed, watching as more and more of his massive fleet of ships continue to warp out joining the rest. As he watched he thought back to how this all happened, it seemed like a fading memory to him now, thing weren't always like this, one time he was a general in service to Spacegodzilla. There were four of generals under Spacegodzilla's service, Gigan, Ghidorah, himself, and finally Jessica. Though she wasn't as strong as the other three, she made up for that by being a very good strategist, and a much better one than the others.

At first Destroyah only saw her as a fellow general, but soon a bound grow between the two, it was inevitable that they would fall for each other. Jessica would seek out the one soft spot in Destroyah and touch it, soon Destroyah's soldiers themselves began to warm up to him and Destroyah's new friends. But then he and Jessica were ordered to retake a planet from Godzilla's forces, at first they were winning, but reinforcements arrived and cut Destroyah and Jessica's forces in half. Finally Destroyah gave the order to retreat, all but Jessica's ship began to warp out. She was staying behind to buy the others time to escape.

Destroyah could only watch in horror as her ship was soon surrounded and then blasted to pieces. After that Destroyah was branded a traitor and his remaining ships as well as crew members were killed by Gigan. If it wasn't for a few survivors of his crew saving him he would have met the same fate. He went on freeing prison after prison, slowly building his now great fleet of ships. Yet he still wouldn't attack Spacegodzilla openly just yet, he didn't want to say it out loud, but they need to support from Godzilla's forces. His brain was pulled back into reality by someone giving his arm a small tug.

"Sir?" a female voice spoke up.

Destroyah turned to a woman who looked just like Mothra, except that her hair was a glossy purple, eyes a deep rusty gold, and wearing a black kimono. This was Mothra's twin sister Battra, one of the few survivors from Destroyah's old fleet. He shook his head and replied "Sorry, Yes?" he asked.

Battra looked down at a tablet she was holding "The patrol fleet from Area D9 has arrived. Still waiting on the fleets from S1 through 10 to arrive." she said in professional tone.

Destroyah nods "Right. The Soul System. What are Godzilla's forces up to by the way?" he asks.

"They picked up Mothra awhile ago and are most likely discussing what do right now." she says looking out at the fleet with him "By the way... Do you really think he'll take the bait?" Battra asks raising an eyebrow.

Destroyah simply shrugged.

* * *

><p>"""Have you lost your damn mind?!""" Biollante, Rodan, and Kiryu ask in perfect sync with each other.<p>

"I agree with them Godzilla." M.O.G.E.R.A. spoke up as Godzilla turned his attention to him "The odds of Mothra following Destroyah's forces back through a warp, finding his main fleet and returning are 753 to 1." he said in his roboticle tone.

"See?!" Rodan yelled pointing at M.O.G.E.R.A. "Even the robot knows this won't work! Robots are always right!"

Godzilla glanced over to Mothra to see what she wants to do. Mothra looked as if she was hoping for him make that decision, she nodded to him as if saying 'I'll do it.' Godzilla looked back at the other three with a glare. Biollante caught on to what was happening and gave a sigh.

Biollante rubbed her neck out of frustration "Just don't do anything to dangerous." she said turning to Mothra with a serious look "Do you hear Mothra?"

Mothra nodded "I will trust me." she replied.


	3. The Devil's Armada

"I can't believe we're going through with this!" Rodan yells scratching his hair as he stared out of the bridge of his stealth ship.

Godzilla ordered him to take Mothra to where Destroyah's forces were last sighted and get her as close to them as he could. Once he did that, Mothra was to try to blend in with them and follow them back through the warp. He trusted Godzilla and respected his judgment, but Rodan couldn't help but feel like he was making a big mistake on this one. He was brought back to the real world when Mothra called him on the vid-com.

"Listen Rody, if I'm not back in thirty minutes, you get you ass out of here, got it?" Mothra asked with serious tone of voice.

Rodan looked at her on the screen and huffed "Just don't do anything stupid, OK?" he said in same tone.

Mothra nodded as the screen shut off. She launched from the ship and immediately saw one of Destroyah's frigates. It was about to warp to wherever the ship was heading. A pale white sphere appeared in front of the ship, small ripples of blue fanned out around the sphere. Mothra got as close to the red ship as she could before a bright flash of light blinded her. When she open her eyes there was void of blue, columns of tornado like shapes rose from below giving small bursts of lightning. She was amazed by this, but soon shook it off to focus at the task at hand.

The red frigate that Mothra was following was known EX-309, Destroyah's new fleet had grown so large that now only battleships, carriers, cruisers, and specialized ships were given real names. Anything lower than that like destroyers, cargo ships, and torpedo launchers are only given letters and numbers identify them. But that didn't matter to Mothra now, she staying close to the ship to avoid detection. Her radar and instruments were out, if it wasn't for her staying close to the ship, she would have basically been flying blind.

Suddenly a giant wall of blue and red appeared before her and the ship was flying straight at it at high speeds. Mothra didn't know what to, so she closed her eyes and waited for the worst to happen. Both ships crash into the wall and both ships are surrounded by shock waves and lightning. Mothra's ship spins out of control as if it was inside a washing machine, almost hitting the frigate. But then all at once, it stops.

* * *

><p>"A small, unidentified ship has just warped out with the EX-309, sir!" a voice calls out making Destroyah and Battra perk up.<p>

"He took the bait, now what?" Battra asks looking at her captain.

Destroyah didn't say a word, he stared blankly ahead as if he was thinking. He then glanced over to where the EX-309 had warped out, the small, red fighter had leveled out and was now flying with another fighter group as if trying to blend in. "Keep an eye on the ship, but do not engage it... Yet." he said calmly as he was have the best day of his life with a huge, evil smile.

* * *

><p>Mothra's jaw was on the floor. She had never seen this many ships in one place in her life, she was speechless. The numbers, by her best guess, we're ten thousand or possibly even more. She quickly shook it off and began gathering data for the others back on Earth. She looked at her time, she had 14 minutes before Rodan would leave her behind. She her equipment to auto and looked around, the planet they were in orbit of glowed red. From where she was it looked like the planet was abandoned, nothing but desserts for miles. There were many types of ships there but one ship caught her attention.<p>

Her heart stopped dead when she recognized the ship as Destroyah's flagship the Shinden. She started to sweat slightly before a beeping noise brought her back to reality. The long range scan had finished gathering data on the area. With that done she started to look for way to get back to Rodan.

"Unidentified craft, what is your formation?" voice said making Mothra start sweating even more "Repeat, Unidentified craft, you are flying too close to the Warp Gate which coordinates are locked on the Soul System." the voice explained making Mothra Slightly confused. 'Why would he need to tell me that?' she questioned mentally.

* * *

><p>"Uh… sir?" a Kaiju in human appearance asked as he turned off the radio "Why did you want he to tell the pilot that?"<p>

Destroyah answered the radio man's question without looking at him "Just want to see what this guy will do." he said as he kept his eyes fixed on the fighter.

* * *

><p>"Whatever the reason is, at least I know how to get out of here." Mothra told herself as she turned her ship to the gate and set the engines to full throttle.<p>

The fighter flow at high speeds, maneuvering around other ships as they warped out of the gate. Other fighters started chasing her, trying their best not to lose her. Mothra tries to shake them by doing a few loops around a ship, when that didn't work she banks left and right, trying to make them hit passing ships. But no matter what she does, they're still behind her.

"Permission to fire?" a voice asks over the radio and Mothra curses to herself.

"Permission granted, but avoid direct hits, we want the pilot alive." another voice response and Mothra does a bank to the right.

The fighters following Mothra open fire, trying not to hit a cockpit. Mothra looks ahead and sees the gate right before her, she going to make it, she going to-. Everything becomes quite, Mothra slowly turns her head to the right and sees that one of the engines were hit. Mothra's eyes got blurry and she soon began to black out just as her ship passed through the gate.

* * *

><p>"We lost it, sir." a voice called out from behind Destroyah "It got away…"<p>

Destroyah stared out the window at the gate as a small blue flash disappeared were the fighter had went through "Well… its not a full lose I suppose…" he said to himself.

"What do you think Godzilla will do?" Battra asked walking up behind him.

Destroyah remained silent for a moment before turning to her "Are all ships here?" he asks.

Battra looked down at her tablet "The last of the ships are just now arriving." she answers.

A big, yet evil smile grow on Destroyah's face "Then order all to prepare to warp, we're heading for the Soul System." he says calmly.

"""""Sir!"""""

* * *

><p>"M.O.G.E.R.A…." Kiryu asked calmly "How many ships did the data Mothra collected say?"<p>

"10,657 ships were on the scanners when Mothra entered their space." M.O.G.E.R.A. replied as he projected the number in front of everyone. All the Kaiju in Godzilla's office had their jaws on the floor. Even Godzilla was a bit surprised at how many ships Destroyah had.

"We…" Biollante began to say in horror "We can't fight that…"

Everyone nods to what she said, but Godzilla soon started to ask himself questions. Why didn't Destroyah kill Mothra? When Rodan retrieved her, her ship was heavily damaged, but she was alive. Destroyah would have just killed anyone that was spying on his fleet. So did he let Mothra return with that much data? Did he want to show them something? As Godzilla put the pieces together, realization came over him. He put the thought to the side for a minute and called Gorosaurus through com-link to check on Mothra.

"Hey Goro, how's Mothra doin'?" he asks with serious yet soft tone.

Goro replied "She'll be fine Godzilla, just a few cuts and bruises. She'll be up and about in a few hours."

Godzilla sighed with relief that she was OK. He turned off the com and started to calm down. Suddenly an alarm sounded through out the whole base letting everyone know that they were under attack. Godzilla clicked a button on his desk and asked "What's going on?"

"Enemy ships passing Mars's orbit." a voice replied "The number of ships... I can't be... OVER 10,000!"

Everyone in the room froze out of horror. It was Destroyah's fleet and it was coming for them. They all looked at each other before Rodan saying what everyone was thinking "Well... we're screwed...".

* * *

><p>"We are now approaching Earth sir." a voice called out.<p>

Destroyah stared out into space, hoping that Godzilla had caught on to what he was trying to do. They need Godzilla's sport if they want to challenge Spacegodzilla. True he had the might to take him on, but he lacks the tactical sport that Godzilla had. If Spacegodzilla was to be stopped, he has to swallow his pride and admit he needs help from his enemies.

"Entering lunar orbit of Earth sir." the voice called out again.

Destroyah nodded as he turned to Battra "Well... this is it... fingers crossed." he said as Battra nodded back.


End file.
